


The Irony is Strong in this One.

by KiingOfBling



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiingOfBling/pseuds/KiingOfBling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Aaron and Robert found out Chrissie and Andy were tainting their barn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Irony is Strong in this One.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm actually still alive. Sorry I haven't posted since the beginning of the year. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always hugely appreciated. All spelling and grammar mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Robert wasn't sure what had made him venture up to that barn. Maybe it was nostalgic reasons. Go back to a time when Aaron loved him, when Aaron wanted to be with him. Of course Aaron still wanted to be around him and that was great. Being told they were only going to be mates was hard, he was pretty sure he'd felt his heart break in that moment. If all Aaron could offer was friendship, then Robert was no fool. He wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to be close to the man. Sometimes when he thought about it, he regretted not kissing Aaron back on that park bench. Spent a few minutes imagining what could have followed, before realising that it was in fact the right decision to make. He didn't want Aaron to come to a realisation in a few months and think Robert was taking advantage of him. Would come to the conclusion it was a mistake. He didn't think he'd be able to handle that. 

He'd loved Chrissie, of course he had. He'd loved her enough to want to marry him, spend the rest of his life with him. No matter what anybody said, he wasn't entirely in it for the money or the power the Whites gave him. He had used Chrissie's love for him to his advantage in the beginning to get where he wanted to be. To be rich without even having to try. Of course Robert had still gone out and slept around. He needed that. He needed some kind of escape. Most of the time it was exclusively guys. There was never a time when he didn't sometimes crave the touch of another man. 

Life in Emmerdale had been hard for him before he left. Not being comfortable enough to be his true self. He'd never slept with a man until after he'd left. More like after he'd been banished. It had taken him weeks to pluck up the courage and in the end it ended up being Dutch courage that finally made him make a move. At first it had been weird. He wasn't used to the feel of stubble against his skin or the feel of another man's body pressed against his own. He had tried to stop when he met Chrissie had lasted maybe three months before he started again. He was always clever enough to hide his tracks. No numbers exchanged, no risks attached. 

Maybe he should actually be thanking his dad for banishing him from the village. God knows where he'd be now of he'd stayed. He cringed even imagining it. Most likely shacked up with someone he'd accidentally gotten pregnant or in prison for something Andy probably did and he got the blame for. If he hadn't left, he wouldn't be here now. Free to be whoever he wants to be, free to love whoever he wants to love. If he hadn't had left and come back when he did, maybe he never would have been with Aaron. Never would have felt love so intense. It hurt him just to think about a world where Aaron wasn't in it. He'd never loved anybody as much as he loved Aaron. He wished people would see that. He was doing everything he could to be a better person. Anything he could to be there for Aaron right now when he needed him. 

Robert shook those thoughts from his head as he finally reached the barn. It had been quite a while since he'd last been here. Probably wasn't even allowed to be up here. It was technically the White's property. He stood there for a moment before firing off a text to ask Aaron to meet him here. He wasn't entirely sure if the younger man would. After everything they'd done here, it did sound like a bit of a dodgy request, but it didn't take long for Aaron to arrive, giving him a small smile. 

Pushing the door open, taking a couple of steps inside with Aaron behind him, both froze in their tracks at the sight that greeted them. He couldn't help the laugh that ripped through him, watching as Aaron turned around so he wasn't looking.  
"He's definitely has no right to call himself the big brother," He heard Aaron whisper, which made him laugh louder. In that moment, he really just wanted to tell Aaron how much he loved him. He finally brought a hand up to cover his eyes from the pitiful sight of stammering, blushing, naked Andy. That was something he never wanted to see in his life. 

"Meeting someone or just got a barn fetish?" Robert snorted. He genuinely wouldn't be surprised if Andy had grown up to have some kind of weird barn fetish considering the amount of time Andy spend at a farm. Robert was the opposite. He'd hated farming with a passion much to his dad's dismay. He couldn't believe Andy was tainting Aaron and his own barn. It was only a couple of seconds after he'd said it that he heard the door open and Chrissie's voice travel in.  
"Andy, you wanted to.. See me," She said, her words becoming slower at the end when she caught sight of the three men, "What are you two doing here?!"

Robert couldn't help the smile that crossed his face when Aaron started laughing, gently nudging him with a not very serious look of warning on his face. Oh man, this day was turning out to be a great one. Andy was sleeping with his ex-wife in the barn where he and Aaron used to meet for sex. The irony in that made it hilarious. It didn't take very long before he joined Aaron laughing. 

Calming down after a few minutes, wiping his eyes as he tried to steady his breathing, staring at Chrissie and Andy's faces of confusion and outrage. It took all the strength he had to not start laughing again. Aaron clearly didn't have that strength or just didn't care. It was nice to see him laughing after everything.  
"Well, this is a turn up for the books. I should have remembered you always had a thing for sharing women. As long as you keep your dirty hands off my favourite guy, then it's good," He snorted, throwing an arm around Aaron's shoulders when the man had turned back round again, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, before letting out a hum as if he was in thought, "The memories we have in this place. Spread out across that floor.." He started, gesturing with his hand to the general position where Chrissie and Andy were stood. "Countless hours of pleasure right there." 

While he'd been talking he hadn't seen Chrissie start advancing on him with a look of pure hatred, accepting the slap he was given with a small shrug. It wasn't like he didn't know how to take a punch. He couldn't even count the amount of times he'd been beaten up last year. His face was used to it by now. Next it was a freshly dressed Andy's turn to make his dramatic exit, storming out with a face like thunder. Robert couldn't believe this. His brother and his ex-wife. Sometimes he felt like his life was one big soap opera. He wouldn't be surprised if it was. 

Robert looked down when Aaron moved to curl into him, arms wrapping around his waist as Aaron started laughing again and he joined in soon later.  
"Robert! I can't believe you told them we've had sex here," Aaron wheezed out, gripping onto the back of Robert's shirt, tears streaming down his face from where he was laughing so hard, "I can't believe that just happened in general,"  
Shaking his head, a huge grin plastered on his face, "Andy naked wasn't something I ever wanted to see. I can't believe he's sleeping with Chrissie," He whispered, shivering slightly, "They probably bonded over a hatred for me. It wouldn't surprise me.. I want to get out of here, scrub that image from head. You fancy a pint?" 

When Aaron nodded, he kept his arm slung around his shoulder and made their way out and back to the Woolpack. He was definitely going to have so much fun with this new information, but if Aaron told him not to then he'd obey. Until then, in true Robert Sugden fashion, he was going to milk this for all it was worth.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if Andy was the older brother or whether it was Robert, so I just assumed Andy.


End file.
